


Stories of Ivywood

by RustyWrites_Draws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: A bunch of (maybe) short stories revolving around my OCs in a fictional town called Ivywood.





	Stories of Ivywood

It was 1:47 in the morning. Kris didn’t know this though as he shot up out of bed, sweat dripping down his face and bile rising in his throat. Yet another nightmare decided to rear its ugly head in his direction, and honestly it was becoming routine at this point. Something about this one felt horrid though, seeing as it was more vivid than the last few times.

An angel- no, a _demon_ (Kris always seems to have to correct himself), with messy blonde and blue fur. He hated her. He hated her more than anything but the worst part was he’s _scared_ of her. It’s not like he could focus much on that as he was already making a mad dash down the hallway to the bathroom.

He barely actually made it to the toilet before throwing up, hair pushed out of his face. Kris was glad he learned how to do that, otherwise he’d have to have a shower every time that happened. Once it was over he slumped next to the bathtub (after flushing the toilet, obviously). The shapeshifter took shaky breaths. He almost wanted to laugh about how pathetic he probably looked right now. He only hoped nobody woke up.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning. Krissy was just about to head to bed, but hearing footsteps running about 13 minutes beforehand probably wasn’t good. Her red eyes darted down the hallway as she nervously went to her pocket to grab a dagger. She’d been downstairs, but it was possible someone broke in through a window.

She was expecting an intruder or something, what she wasn’t expecting was her friend sitting next to the bathtub and crying. She blinked and silently slid the dagger back in her pocket, before gently approaching Kris. The shapeshifter sniffled and glanced up at her. “Here to make fun of me?” He snapped, voice cracking.

She shook her head. “I’m not Pause, thank God. Everything good?” Kris snorted and looked away. “The fuck does it look like?”

“Like you’re not having a good night.”

“Shut up.”

Krissy silently sat next to him, noticing as he tensed. “...You wanna talk about it?” She asked, voice softening.

Kris shrugged. “Nightmares. Nothing unusual.”

“‘Nothing unusual’ my ass, you threw up from the looks of it.”

“And?” Kris turned to the demon of similar name. “Why do you give a shit? You’ve never given a rat’s ass before.”

“Because we’re friends??” Krissy said. Kris flinched harshly and turned away. “I-I mean, we’re roommates, so I think it’s kinda a given we should uh, take care of each other.”

Kris shook his head. “I’ve already made a mistake like this before, we’re not goddamn friends because- because if we were you’d just- just-” He cut himself off, putting his face in his knees. Krissy felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She’d just made it worse, somehow.

The two sat in silence for a while before the demon finally spoke again. “What do you mean, ‘mistake like this’, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The shapeshifter sighed. “I knew you were gonna ask that. I suppose I have to tell you now, though. I uh,” He cleared his throat. “I knew a girl who looked like you, she was also a demon, but she had a halo for some reason. She- She manipulated me for a couple years, and I didn’t know, so I followed her around like some sort of lost dog.” He looked down. “I fuckin’ hate her, I hate her so goddamn much and I hate that you remind me of her and I don’t _fucking know what I did_.”

He stopped as he felt arms wrap around him. He didn’t even realize he was crying. The boy choked on a sob as Krissy whispered soothing words into his ear. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” She murmured as he sobbed. “I would never do that to you, I swear.”

They sat there for a good half hour, because by the time they went downstairs to get Kris some water, it was around 2:34. “I dunno how much sleep I’ll actually be getting tonight..” The shapeshifter muttered bitterly.

Krissy shrugged. “I got a new game, if ya wanna try it. It’s called Friday Night Funkin’, or something like that.”

Kris snorted. “Alright, we can do that.” He said, standing up. The two fell asleep on the couch that night.


End file.
